User blog:DexterMaximus/Epic Rap Battles of History Upgraded: The Final
So, as you probably know, I put up a poll on this blog consisting of 4 user suggestions - God vs Satan (Lowham) Sonic vs Roadrunner (Lasse) Steven Spielberg vs George Lucas (Dragon) Eminem vs Johnny Cash (L4S) And the battle with the most votes was... congratulations, Dragon, people liked yours the most (I don't even know if it was your original) and I will be writing Spielberg vs Lucas! Shay Carl as George Lucas EpicLLOYD as Steven Spielberg and Matt Groening (voice) NicePeter as Walt Disney and Seth MacFarlane (voice) Dante Cimadamore as Seth MacFarlane and Matt Groening --- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY UPGRADED!!!!!! Steven Spielberg VS!!!!!! George Lucas!!!!!!!! BEGIN- Steven- May the force be with you George, try to steal it back from Walt! But don't try to win here! Oh, no. Here my raps are without fault I'll break your lightsaber in half, and burn your ugly face to ashes Then I'll beat your ass faster than the fucking lightning flashes I'll fight to the Last Gun and then knock you to Room Triple Six So stop making crappy Star Wars movies that just suck dicks! I mean, dude. I ain't seen a movie twat as bad since Wiseau, T So move out of my way! Or it's gonna be boom boom pow-aqqatsi George- I'll put a bullet in your ass. Or a pellet. Or a cap,sure. (Read as Capshaw) You just copy other people, so this is the Clone Wars You cannot compare to the king of film, known as fucking me! So run. I'm waiting for you in the dark, like Diana Napoli You make films that just make me want to listen to JB But Star Wars is the best ever! Is that true? Just maybe! You want to win this? Ha, that's just a wacko's wish So play your cards right, deal with it, and go fish ???- Oh, I'll deal with it... Its... Walt Disney!!!!- Oh, bitch! Coming here to beat you like a woman with hormones Steven! I'll whup your ass, scare you like 5 Jonathan Normans! I'll call you on to fight with me, Roy & Mickey Mouse, sucker! So come on! Don't look so scared! You chicken? Mothaclucker! George! I own you! You can't steal the force back from me, as Steve said! So don't try and become the best! In the world of film! You'll end up dead! I might not be a director, but at least I don't look like I work in a Holiday Inn! Take me on! You bitches! I'll knock you both back to fucking Tatooine! ???- To be fair, my Star Wars rendition was way better, bitch! Seth MacFarlane- I'm bringing TV series into this beatboxing duel Against all three of these motherfucking fools I'm friendly with some people, I'm a bit of a Family Guy But I'm angry now! Your movies actually made me cry You think that the screen is powered over by you! To be honest, I am doubting that it is fucking true! I am MacFarlane! Beat you up harder than Ted! So leave now! Before I chop of your mutha-ugly head! ???- (In a familiar way) Shut up, Seth. Matt Groening- This TV battle has reached it's climax, with me at the point! So roll up, roll up! Roll up, light you and smoke you like a joint! You can't beat the Simpsons, you'll be exclaiming DO'H! Because I'm the best writer since the great Edgar A Poe! This is a battle fit for a final! With the winner's name as Matt Because you are all going to die when I knock you flat! So this is the end! And the last line to be uttered! You didn't get cracked! You just got bread and buttered! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY UPGRADED!!! Who Won? Steven Spielberg George Lucas Walt Disney Seth MacFarlane Matt Groening